


His Are Too

by PaperFox19



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Izumi still is a bit self conscious that his nipples are so sensitive, so he tries something out on Ryouma.
Relationships: Ichijou Ryouma/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 51





	His Are Too

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

“Izumi ah ah ah your so tight!” Ryouma moaned, as he thrust into the smaller male’s tight heat. Izumi was on his hands and knees in front of him, he found this position felt better when taking Ryouma’s huge manhood. The two were quick to a high speed pace.

“Ryouma, more please more!” He cried out, his insides tightening around him. The heartthrob moaned and covered his body with his own, like this he thrust deeper and the otaku moaned his appreciation.

His hands slid up Izumi’s lithe body, to his chest. “Ah no not that!” He cried out as his lover began pinching and rubbing his nipples. “No fair cheater!”

Izumi came shooting his essence onto the bed sheets, the larger male gave one final thrust into his clenching heat and followed his lover into orgasmic bliss.

He collapsed onto him, the two panting and gasping as they came down from their high.

Ryouma began placing kisses on his back as he pulled his soft member from Izumi, a steady flow of fun leaking from his well used ass. He moved off to the side and tried to pull him in to a warm embrace, but Izumi was pouting and moved away from him.

“Did I hurt you again? I thought the new position was helping?”

“It is but you played with my nipples again.” He muttered and pulled up the covers.

“Oh sorry, guess your nipples really are that sensitive.” He said, finding some joy in that. Izumi blushed with embarrassment. He whipped around, a serious look on his face.

“Let’s see how you handle it!”

“Huh?” The larger male let out, and then gasped as Izumi punched his right nipple.“Ahh!”

Ryouma blushed at the noise he made, Izumi stared at him for a moment before smiling. He started rubbing the right nipple, while moving to lick the other. “Izumi!” The male moaned, his whole body trembled from the assault. More moans slipped from his mouth, and his cock rose to full mast.

'Guess Rei was right, alright then!' His free hand came down to pump his manhood. While he pumped him slowly, he worked harder on the male's nipples, flicking and pinching the right, while he sucked on the left, letting his tongue flick it now and then.

“Ahh Izumi!” He moaned, tossing his head back. He was definitely seeing another side of Izumi and he liked it.

Izumi gave him a playful nip, and that sealed the deal. Ryouma arched his back and came his essence splashing onto his abs.

He blushed and panted from the release, Izumi stared at him and could think only one thing. ‘So Cute!’ He hugged him and cuddled up.

The next day, Rei came to pick up Izumi to take him to a shoot. He expected him to be a little exhausted, but he came out smiling. “Izumi-kun, did something happen?”

“Nothing, just found out Ryouma has sensitive nipples to.” He said with a devious sparkle in his eyes.

Rei didn’t ask anything more, he just smiled and drove off.

Now when the two had sex, and used the missionary position Izumi would attack Ryouma’s nipples making him the first to cum. “Please Izumi I promise I won’t touch your nipples without permission again.”

"I know you won’t." He said and placed a kiss on Ryouma’s lips. Playfully pinching his nipples and making Ryouma cry out in pleasure.

End


End file.
